


A Mess

by Burntsiennia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntsiennia/pseuds/Burntsiennia
Summary: basically i wrote this based off of a tweet i saw, thats it





	A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> please look at the tweet linked for where i got my inspiration, and the video that soonyoung had sent  
also i wrote this sleep deprived and caffinated please forgive me

**Poorly Written Seoksoon au based off this one tweet (** <https://mobile.twitter.com/dyoozi/status/1156896975968583680> **)**

  * Okay so the first time that soonyoung notices seokmin is when auditions are being held for the university’s annual musical (this year its Excalibur) and soonyoung (who’s gonna choreograph the whole thing) is on the judging panel
  * And like, although there have been some pretty good singers, no one has that “wow factor” you know
  * That is until seokmin walks onto the stage
  * At first soonyoung doesn’t really expect much from the lanky kid whose knees look like they’re about to give out
  * But then seokmin opens his mouth to sing
  * And soonyoung swears that the heavens have opened, and angels have descended onto the stage because no mortal should be able to produce a sound that beautiful
  * And when seokmin finishes all he can say is
  * _“That’s it, that’s our King Arthur”_
  * For once, vocal coach jihoon actually agrees with soonyoung
  * In the end, seokmin lands the lead role because let’s be real… it’s seokmin… he’s amazing
  * So, Thursday mornings are dance rehearsals which are led by none other than soonyoung
  * And it’s through these rehearsals that soonyoung starts to pay more attention to seokmin
  * Like how seokmin is actually a pretty good dancer despite his two-metre-long limbs
  * Or how seokmin likes to tell god awful jokes
  * One time soonyoung witnessed seokmin tell a god-awful joke to somebody else during rehearsals and soonyoung… had literal hearts floating around his head
  * (meanwhile op is on their hands and knees gagging because j e s u s c h r i s t)
  * Anyways, this is definitely not one sided because seokmin is WHIPPED for his hot ass choreographer like
  * When soonyoung helps him one to one, seokmin just blows a fuse because the poor boy cannot handle the close proximity
  * And soonyoung is like “_wow he must be really nervous about performing on stage”_
  * <strike>No soonyoung you oblivious fool</strike>
  * But you know who isn’t oblivious???
  * Mingyu, seokmin’s best buddy, from the college magazine who’s there to document the whole musical
  * And has eyes like a hawk so he definitely does not miss the longing stares that seokmin is throwing when soonyoung walks into jihoon’s vocal lesson
  * _“is there something you’re not telling me”_
  * _“no”_
  * _“nothing about a certain choreographer ;)”_
  * _“……mind your business”_
  * _“are you sureeeeeeee”_
  * (jihoon: _mingyu the only reason you’re here is because I didn’t have a valid reason to kick you out of the practice room but if you don’t shUT THE FU-_)
  * But other than that, practice goes well and the performances are amazing
  * The audience love the singing, the dancing and the acting
  * And with each performance soonyoung becomes more enthralled by seokmin, and is always openly praising him about how well he performs
  * And seokmin is always talking about how soonyoung did a good job with the choreo
  * And mingyu is in the back winking like his life depends on it
  * <strike>Chan: _hyung is there something wrong with your eye???_</strike>
  * Finally, the last performance is over, and the theatre department throw this huge party to celebrate
  * But seokmin doesn’t go because morning classes are bad enough and he world rather not go to one with a hangover
  * And soonyoung is kinda :(((( because with the musical over that means he doesn’t have a reason to see seokmin as much anymore
  * (and he would rather d word than admit to anyone that seokmin made his Thursday mornings a lot brighter)
  * But he still wants to enjoy the party nonetheless
  * And wonwoo is like _“please drink responsibly you feather weight”_
  * _“please jeon I am the embodiment of responsible”_
  * …
  * Its like 10pm and soonyoung is shitfaced
  * Wonwoo decides to take soonyoung to his room early so he can return to the party without worrying about soonyoung who looks like he is one shot away from collapsing
  * So now soonyoung is home alone
  * With his phone
  * The snapchat icon looking hella good rn…
  * …
  * Seokmin wakes up at ass o’clock in the morning to an email saying that his class has been cancelled last minute and almost screams
  * Until he sees a notification from user kwontiger_69
  * Confused, he taps the purple square and watches
  * And replays the snap
  * This time seokmin actually screams
  * …
  * Soonyoung is wondering how he got home last night
  * Soonyoung is wondering why he thought it was a good idea to drink as much as he did
  * Soonyoung is also wondering why seokmin is in his doorway with painkillers in one hand and what suspiciously smells like pancakes in the other (not that he’s complaining)
  * <strike>Seokmin had spammed tf outta mingyu’s phone for soonyoung’s address</strike>
  * So they eat breakfast together and its super cute
  * And seokmin does not mention the video because how tf do you casually drop that into a conversation????
  * It isn’t until seokmin leaves and the pancakes are fully digested that soonyoung’s head fully clears from the night before
  * And fragments of the night before return to his memory and
  * _“shit….”_
  * It takes soonyoung 3 seconds of contemplating his entire life to say _“fuck it”_
  * Elsewhere, seokmin’s phone lights up with a message
  * _“Idk if I’ve embarrassed myself enough, but given the opportunity to take you out i could do so like 1000 more times”_
  * Seokmin takes 0.2 seconds to reply


End file.
